Shop Around the Corner
by nobracketsociety
Summary: Based on a popular holiday movie, Alice and Alfred are both in love with each other through anonymous letters. It gets complicated when they actually hate each other. USUK


_**A/N:**_ **Hello, dear readers! We are back for our far-too-infrequent updates! Summer vacation is a wonderful thing, especially for Moose, who is no longer a High School Student!**

 **Anyway, we wrote this story several months ago (as you can probably guess, as it's a Christmas/Holiday story) but have been incredibly busy since then. We figured that it was a wonderful idea to give you all a one-shot, so this time you don't have to wait months and months and months and MONTHS for the next chapter.**

 **Speaking of the next chapter of things, we apologize profusely for the wait for Quiet Uptown. As previously mentioned, the last six months have been hell for Moose, and, as Quiet is not a happy story, working on it would have been a grueling process for her.**

 **That being said, things are (hopefully) calming down for poor Moose, and we will be able to focus a bit more on writing. However, both of us are attempting to get summer jobs, and that may be yet another delay.**

 **Either way, we promise that story is not dead, and if you would like to request a one-, two-, or 3-shot, please leave a review or send us a PM. As crazy as this sounds, when we have another project, we are more inclined to work on our existing stories, especially since we know that you still like us ;)**

 **One more thing: we don't own this plot. This plot was inspired by the popular holiday movie Shop Around the Corner (also seen in You've Got Mail and the broadway musical She Loves Me). Moose wrote the letters and the very very end is of our own creation, but otherwise it follows the plot pretty exactly. However, for those of you who, like Paris, have not seen any of the movies/musical that this is based on, worry not! We wrote it in a way that you will be able to enjoy it with no prior knowledge.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note, but we felt that you all needed to be updated on what's going on with us.**

 **Your (dear) Friends,**

 **Moose and Paris**

* * *

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I do not usually do this. In fact, in normal circumstances, I would call anyone who forces letters on strangers 'desperate' and other words. However, I find myself in an odd predicament: I am lonely._

 _Feel free to ignore or reply to this letter as you see fit. I am not looking for anything more than written correspondence._

 _Your friend from Box #69_

 _ **x**_

 _Dear Friend,_

 _In normal circumstances, a letter from a stranger would make me nervous, but you caught me on a good day._

 _Just kidding! I'm always open for a conversation, and actual, honest-to-god letters make it that much cooler. I 'm also usually lonely, ever since my brother moved out to get married. Do you have any siblings?_

 _Your friend from Box #50_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _Right to personal questions, how shameful. However, since it would be equally shameful to leave you in suspense, I have three brothers, leaving me as the baby girl of the family. None of them are married, though, and neither am I._

 _Since you began the questioning, I shall follow suit. Are you a boy or a girl?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _You caught my game. I am a boy. Now, since we've got the beginning of a conversation going, how about something with a bit more interesting stuff, hmm?_

 _What's a pleasant memory from elementary school?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _Hmm… This question is a hard one._

 _I would have to say it was the time I learned I could read instead of play outside. I snuck a book under my shirt and hid in the jungle gym so that I could read. Naturally, I missed the call to come inside, so it wasn't until a frantic teacher found me several hours later that I realized recess had ended._

 _What about you? What's your favorite memory from school?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _My favorite memory would have to be when I figured out a math equation before the other kids. It was something stupid, like square roots, and my teacher called my parents to tell them how smart I was. It was easily the first real pride I took in my school work, and I've loved math ever since._

 _My time for a question, then. What about your favorite memory from high school?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I see we are both nerds. This will be beneficial to us as we continue correspondence, don't you think?_

 _I can't say I liked much about high school. I was not a very popular girl - I'm still not, in all honesty, which is why I am talking anonymously to a stranger._

 _As far as a happy memory, though… I suppose it would be when my oldest brother bought me a kitten. I named him Winston, and he has grown up to be a fat lap-cat._

 _How did you like your high school years?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend_

 _I see we have another thing in common. I was never very popular as a teenager. I was nerdy, wore braces, and had a stubborn twenty pounds of baby fat that didn't go away until my Junior year, so I didn't have very many friends._

 _Luckily, now I work in a place surrounded by friends, and I make more every day if I can help it. I can't say I love the job itself, but it pays the bills, y'know?_

 _I can't help but notice the way you write. Are you British, or do you just have a large vocabulary?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend_

 _You called it- I'm English, to be exact. I moved from the UK when I was around twelve years old._

 _I'm sorry to hear about your high school years. From our conversations, you sound like a charming man, and it's disappointing that people couldn't see past your appearance._

 _Have you always lived in America?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend_

 _HA, I knew it. I'm gonna call you princess now._

 _To answer your question, I've always been in America. My twin brother that I mentioned before, he went with mom to Canada when my parents split, but I never got to go. In fact, I barely saw him until he turned thirteen and chose to come back to the good ol' US of A._

 _I can say that that didn't help my chances with the ladies. Even though my brother's straight as a rainbow circle, girls take one look at him and wonder why someone like me would even be worth their time._

 _What about you? Any luck in the dating scene?_

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend_

 _Ah, no. I had one "date" in high school, during which the boy told me no fewer than seven times how ugly I was compared to the girl he used to date. Since then, I haven't let myself date anyone._

 _However, I must say that I am quickly rethinking this policy. I have a feeling that I would have loved to date someone like you in high school._

 _Your friend_

* * *

"What've you got there?" Matthew asked, looking over Alfred's shoulder as he unloaded the new shipment of leather boxes Elizaveta, the owner of Héderváry and Company, had ordered to sell. "Jury duty or something?"

Jumping, Alfred pulled the paper rapidly to his chest in an attempt to hide it. "Don't worry about it."

"What, now I'm curious," Matthew whined.

"Now I'm less inclined to show you." Alfred stuck out his tongue.

Huffing, Matthew began artfully stacking the boxes.

"Silent treatment now?"

"Well, if you want me to talk, tell me what's making you have that goofy smile."

"Why should I tell you my secrets?"

"Because you're as bored as I am. Duh. You don't get excited until customers come."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna spill. What's in it for me?"

"I won't make you look at pictures of my baby for the next hour. Again."

"Hmm... enticing offer, but I dunno."

"I also won't tell you about the crazy-awesome sex Francis and I had while the baby slept."

Alfred winced. "What do you wanna know?"

"What's in the letter?"

Alfred groaned. "It's just from someone I've been talking to."

"Oooh, a real letter." Matthew was suddenly more interested than ever. "Who is it?"

"I, ah... I don't know."

"Really? How did they get your address?"

"It's kinda like a pen pal thing," Alfred admitted, looking embarrassed. "She stuck her letter in a random PO box and wrote her number at the bottom..."

"Awwwh, that's cute," Matthew cooed. "What's she like?"

"It's not cute, it's cool," Alfred corrected with a huff. "She's super awesome, though. Really witty."

"But you don't know her name?"

"Nope."

"Weirdo."

Just then, Elizaveta arrived at the store. She grinned as she saw the boxes Matthew was stacking. "Oh, good, they're here! Alfred, come take a look at these."

"Hmm?" Alfred dashed over. "What's up?"

Elizaveta picked up one of the leather cigar boxes and opened it up. It immediately began playing 'The Entertainer.'

"Isn't it darling? It's a musical cigar box! It will make music lovers out of cigar smokers and cigar smokers out of music lovers. I ordered a few to test their sales. Give me your honest opinion."

Alfred examined the little box, pursing his lips. "Hmm..."

"What, you don't like it?" the Hungarian asked, hands on hips. Her temper had been growing increasingly short when it came to Alfred, despite the American frequenting dinner parties being thrown by her husband.

"I dunno, just give me a sec," Alfred protested.

"No, no, you don't like them," Elizaveta huffed, snapping the box closed. "You just sell the ones we have. I'll be in my office."

Alfred let out a long sigh. "This now?"

"What did you do to her?" Matthew asked, amusement present in his eyes. "You're Héderváry and Company's best clerk. Even Gilbert knows it, when he's not too full of himself to admit it."

"I guess we've just been butting heads more than usual?" Alfred shrugged.

"I guess," Matthew shrugged, finishing with the display. "Here's your chance to make a sale, though."

Sure enough, a young woman with long, blonde hair walked into the shop a few moments later.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred snapped back to business mode, meeting the woman by the counter.

"Afternoon, ma'am. Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, to be honest, I'd like to speak to Ms. Héderváry," the woman answered, her voice clear with a British accent.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, caught off-guard. "She's in her office."

"Could you please fetch her? I'd like to apply for a clerk's position here."

"I wasn't even aware we had any openings."

"Well, you don't, but I've got references from all the other top shops around here that explain that I'm a good worker," the woman explained. "I'm sure she could find a place for me."

Alfred chewed the corner of his lip. "I don't know that she's gonna be open for that."

"I certainly am no-" Elizaveta cut herself off as a new customer walked in.

"Hello, madam. How may I help you?" Alice, for that was the woman's name, asked, jumping in before even Alfred could.

"Oh- hello there. I was just sort of looking, honestly," the woman smiled.

Alice gave Elizaveta a wink over her shoulder before leading the chubby Finnish woman to the display of the music boxes. "May I interest you in one of these?"

She opened the box to show her the inside, nearly dropping it as the music began to play.

"Oh, how adorable!" the woman gushed. "It plays 'The Entertainer!'"

"Yes, ma'am. It's a candy box, and one that I believe is a godsend," Alice made up on the fly. "Woman to woman, how often do we pick up a piece of candy? And how often does one or two become twenty or more? We snack without thinking! With 'The Entertainer' playing, it reminds you, 'Not too many.'"

"Oh, my, that's brilliant!" Beaming, the woman leaned in closer. "How much?"

"A real bargain," Alice promised, winking. "It's normally $150, but today only, it's half off, at just $75 for this genuine leather box. But, really, what price is too much when it comes to personal improvement?"

The woman smiled at her. "I'll take it."

"Excellent choice, madam," Alice grinned, leading her over to the albino clerk by the door. "This gentleman will check you out. Please come again!"

"Thank you!" the woman called as she made her purchase.

"You're hired," Elizaveta announced, shooting a look at Alfred. "Jones, find out her name and get her a nametag until we can get her a badge."

"You didn't even ask for her _name,_ and she's hired?"

" _She_ gave the product a chance." With that, the Hungarian disappeared into her office once more.

Alfred groaned, turning a glare to Alice. "Look, what's the deal?"

"What's what deal?" Alice asked, raising a thick, but finely shaped, eyebrow.

"Well, you kinda marched in here, with no job openings, and then got in my way and started doing my job for me."

"I believe you mean _my_ job. The name is Kirkland, by the way. Alice Kirkland."

"Alfred Jones. Top clerk."

"For now."

"Ugh, could you to flirt somewhere else?" Gilbert spat from the cash register.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend, and that Yank isn't him," Alice informed him, approaching his register. "Besides, I just effectively got you a $75 sale from that lovely young woman, so I wouldn't complain if I were you."

"Well, you and Jones are loud as shit. How about that?"

"Do you have a name, Mr. Vulgar German Man?"

"Beilschmidt."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Beilschmidt," Alice grinned.

"Dunno about you," Gilbert grumbled. "You seem like a piece of work."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just stay outta my way, would you?"

"Are all the clerks in this shop unpleasant?" Alice wondered aloud.

"If someone swoops in to steal their sale, yep," Alfred grumbled, not really intending for her to hear.

"Maybe you should be faster, Jones," Alice smirked, writing herself a nametag.

"I shouldn't have to," Alfred hissed.

"Calm down, Alfred," Matthew laughed softly. "She's awesome so far."

"Then you can get a room with her."

"You know Gil's only being a brat because he knows that she won't sleep with him tonight. What's your excuse, Mr. Letter Girlfriend?"

"I dunno, Liz is being a jerk."

"Well, the holiday season is coming up. She has a business. It's understandable."

"Yeah, but she's never this bad."

"Maybe something is up with her marriage," Matthew shrugged vaguely. "Just let it blow over."

* * *

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I can't believe that you haven't had a proper date. I'm kicking myself for allowing that horrible reality to occur. As soon as I possibly can, I'll sweep you off your feet and treat you like a true princess. Do you know the cafe downtown? It has amazing food, and we could do something romantic and stupid-looking, like meet each other with roses._

 _Your Friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _That sounds utterly amazing. You would not believe the week I've had. I'll be there at seven on Wednesday._

 _Look for the girl with the rose in the book. I'll be looking for the boy with the rose in his lapel._

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I'll be there as soon as I get off work._

 _Your friend_

* * *

"Alice will you hurry up back there?" Alfred pulled his jacket closer around himself as another customer departed the store, letting in a blast of icy air.

"Hold your horses, Mr. Jones," Alice huffed, emerging from the back room with a pile of leather wallets in her arms. "And I would appreciate if you would refrain from using my first name around customers."

"Sorry, princess, but you don't make the rules around here."

"I don't understand why the other clerks are 'Mr. Williams' and 'Mr. Beilschmidt' but you insist upon calling me Alice, Alfred. "

"'Cause you're not supposed to be here," Alfred replied testily.

"I was hired, so were you," Alice insisted, arranging the wallets. "I work here, whether you're jealous of me or not."

"I'm not jealous. It's just stupid that you didn't earn your place here like everyone else."

"If I remember correctly, I sold a lovely little box, which demonstrated my qualifications. Excuse me, madam, may I help you?" Alice called, turning her back on Alfred to speak to a customer.

"Ugh... oh my god," Alfred moaned, pausing to rub his temples. "You're unbearable."

As soon as Alice was done with her customer, she turned back to face the American. "For your information, there is someone who can bear me. He is meeting me tonight for a date. When was the last time you got a date with that attitude, Mr. Jones?"

"Earlier today," Alfred replied smugly.

"Oh? Who with? Some desperate hooker, no doubt."

"Nope! Thankfully, she's much more pleasant than you."

"Jones!" Elizaveta called from the doorway to her office.

"Yeah?" Alfred's attention snapped to Elizaveta.

"I need all clerks to stay behind tonight to decorate the window for Christmas. Spread the word around, would you?"

"Sure thing," Alfred replied, moving off in search of Matthew.

Matthew was on a short break in the back.

Alfred wandered into the back, and spotted him a moment later. "Hey, there you are."

"Yep. What's up?" Matthew asked.

"I'm supposed to let you know that the clerks are staying late tonight to decorate the window."

"What about your date with the mystery girl?" Matthew inquired. "Weren't you supposed to meet her tonight? Roses in the lapel, the whole shebang?"

Alfred froze. "Oh, shit! I can't stay late tonight!"

"Ask her to skip out early," Matthew suggested. "Go on, if it's only you, she won't blow up."

"She might. She's been pissy lately, remember?"

"Mr. Jones?" Alice spoke up from behind the pair, worry on her face. "You don't think I could skip the window decorating? As I mentioned before, I do have a very important date tonight..."

"Ah, no. No way in hell. You're still new."

"You don't understand," Alice insisted, struggling to keep stride with the tall American as he headed back towards Elizaveta's office. "He could propose tonight, it's very important that I can get to the restaurant on time."

"Oh, really? You think your pimp will propose to you?"

"He is not a pimp!" Alice growled. "He is a sweet, kind man. Maybe you should meet someday, it would show you how a real gentleman behaves!"

"Yeah, well, my date doesn't care that I'm not some refined Englishman with a monocle and a tiny mustache who thinks his poop does not stink."

"I never said he was a mustachioed Englishman with a monocle. How does your date stand you?"

"A date?" Elizaveta echoed, stepping out of her office with her hands on her hips. "Alfred Jones, you think you can skip out on my shop, lose MY money, for a DATE?"

Alfred felt himself wince. "I can come back afterwards..."

"Nope, you know what? Don't come back at all," Elizaveta snapped, shoving an envelope into Alfred's chest. "There's your severance pay. You can have your future employers call here, but you no longer work at Héderváry and Company."

The shock hit him in the chest. "You're... firing me?"

"Yes. Seems like you won't miss your date after all," Elizaveta spat.

"Why? I've literally done nothing wrong."

"Nothing? Nothing?! Get out!" Elizaveta yelled, slamming her office door closed behind her.

Alfred didn't move. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he might actually cry.

"Hey..." Matthew gently led him back to the backroom, away from the rest of the clerks.

Alfred wiped harshly at his eyes with a sleeve as soon as they were out of sight.

"Shh, it's okay," Matthew whispered, hugging him tightly. "No baby brother of mine will be out of work for very long, especially not if his name is Alfred F. Jones."

"But I don't even know what I did," Alfred whispered.

"I know, I know," Matthew nodded, helping him into his coat. "Look... Give me a bit, until Liz calms down, and then I'll talk to her, okay? I might be able to fix this... And, I'll come over tonight, unless your date goes super great, but let me know, okay?"

"Should I even bother with it?"

"Of course! Al, you haven't had a date in years."

"I dunno... I might not be in the right mindset."

"Williams! On the floor, please!" Elizaveta called.

"Sorry, Alfie. I'll be right back," Matthew winced, hurrying out to meet the other clerks in the shop.

Sighing, Alfred sunk into a chair, putting his face in his hands.

Matthew returned ten minutes later, flanked by the rest of the clerks. "Liz let us go now. She said she needs time to think, and she'll do the window herself. Tell you what, Al, I'll walk you to the restaurant, okay? Would that help?"

Biting his lip, Alfred gave a slow nod. "Yeah... that'd be great, honestly."

Alice pushed past them, running out the door.

"I guess she's not worried about her date," Matthew laughed.

Alfred shrugged a little. He was still feeling rather upset and confused about his job.

"C'mon, little bro. Let's get you prettied up, okay? You have your rose?"

"'Course I do."

"Let's get it in your lapel, and we'll walk down to the restaurant."

"Okay." Alfred took a deep, cleansing breath. "Sounds good."

Matthew helped him to his feet and gave him a reassuring smile. "You finally get to meet her tonight."

Alfred felt himself smile, and relax a little. "Yeah... it's gonna be amazing."

"Come on, then. Let's get you to your date."

By the time they arrived, however, Alfred's nerves had returned. He hesitated just outside the restaurant, looking at his shoes.

"What's up?" Matthew asked gently, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno... nerves?" Alfred took a shaky breath. "Will you go look for me?"

"Like, spy on your date?"

"Well... yeah."

"What does she look like?" Matthew sighed, looking through the window.

Alfred shrugged. "She has the rose, though."

Matthew gasped as he saw it. "Oh..."

Alfred tensed. "What? What?"

"Well... She's pretty?"

"Why the hesitation?"

"Well... She looks like someone you know."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well... How attractive do you think Miss Kirkland is?"

Alfred sneezed. "Ugh..."

"If you don't like Miss Kirkland, you definitely won't like this girl," Matthew informed him.

Alfred visibly deflated. "Oh."

"It... It is Miss Kirkland," Matthew finally admitted.

Alfred's head snapped up. "What?"

"Take a look."

Biting his lip, Alfred joined Matthew at the window.

Inside, a nervous-looking Alice waited, a book with a rose bookmark sitting on the table.

"Oh... oh my god." Alfred covered his mouth with his hands.

"What are you going to do?"

"I... Mattie, I can't go in there."

"You're gonna just leave her?"

"What else can I do?"

"Tell her that you're 'Dear Friend'?" Matthew suggested.

"I can't, Mattie... we don't even get along."

"Then just go in. Tell her her date isn't coming." Matthew took Alfred's rose.

Alfred paused. "Should I?"

"Sure. No use for both of you to have a ruined evening."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're not going to go on your date, so your evening is ruined. She's going to get ghosted by you, so her evening is ruined."

"I just... haven't wrapped my mind around this yet. I've been writing to Alice?"

"Apparently. I can't believe you didn't notice," Matthew admitted laughing softly. "All that time comparing her to herself. You sure were an ass."

"Hey, I was not. She was."

"You both were."

"But mostly her," Alfred informed him.

"You know, she is kinda pretty," Matthew pointed out. "You could always give her a shot."

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"Why not? What kind of girl were you expecting?"

"Not her!"

"Alfie, get in there. You don't have to date her, you can die alone." Matthew huffed, turning away. He didn't understand how he could be so stubborn.

"Why are you being so pissy?"

"Because you loved this girl until you found out what she looks like," Matthew snapped. "I saw that ring in your coat pocket. That's just shallow, baby brother."

"Mattie, we don't get along," Alfred protested, though his voice had dropped a little. "That's how it is..."

"Have you even considered that you're forcing yourself not to like her because you were in love with 'Dear Friend'? Get your ass in there and at least let her off easy."

"So you're saying I should tell her it's me?"

"I honestly don't care at this point. Don't just let her sit there all night."

Sighing heavily, Alfred entered the restaurant and approached Alice's table. "Yo."

"You can't sit there," Alice immediately replied, a look of fear on her face. "I'm waiting for someone."

"You sure?" Alfred managed a playful grin. "Are you waiting on your date?"

"Yes, if you must know," Alice informed him, trying to look past him. "If he sees you here, he might leave, so please leave."

"Why don't I just sit here 'til he shows? He's late, isn't he?"

"That's none of your business," Alice snapped, though the disappointment in her eyes was evidence enough of Alfred's correctness. "Would you please move your fat, American arse so I can look through the window?"

Alfred responded by sliding into the chair across from her.

"God damn it, Jones, go away!" Alice hissed. "I have a date! Just because yours clearly blew you off, you don't have to ruin mine!"

"Kinda looks like yours already blew you off, though, huh?"

"He did not!" Alice was desperately trying not to believe him.

"Whatever you say. But it looks like you're stuck with me for now."

"You're so infuriating," Alice glowered. "I'm sorry you lost your job, but isn't there anyone else you could bother? Like your brother? Or anyone?"

"Eh, I just got done bothering Mattie. You're more fun to infuriate."

"Jones, if he blows me off because of you, I will kill you."

"I'll hold ya to that, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Nah. Why should I?"

"I'm not a princess. I'm just a very annoyed woman."

"Okay, princess."

"You are such an inconsiderate jerk."

"Thanks, girl, but it takes one to know one."

Alice let out a groan, checking her watch for the upteenth time. Her date was now three hours late.

"You sure he didn't blow you off?"

"Fine. He blew me off. Happy?" Alice asked, standing up in a huff. She grabbed her book, trying not to let Alfred see the tear that had escaped.

"Hey, maybe it's a good thing. Maybe he was awful."

"That's absurd. He's the sweetest, most amazing man I've ever communicated with."

"Oh, really? You sure? What if he was like me?"

"He couldn't be. He's actually intelligent enough to read, not to mention attractive, considerate, clever." Alice spun on her heel and moved towards the door.

"Yeah, 'cause you've decided I don't read, now, without bothering to get to know me."

"I don't need to get to know you! All I need to know is that you've ruined any chance I had at a lovely future!"

With that, Alice ran out of the restaurant.

Alfred's smile melted when she disappeared, and he realised what had just happened.

He stared at the table, tears blurring his vision.

"Me too."

* * *

"Yes, hello?" Elizaveta answered the phone, anxious to hear the news from the detective she'd hired. "You said you'd seen something?"

"Yes, ma'am. We saw one of the clerks from your store enter your home," the detective replied.

"Who was it?" Elizaveta asked, though she was pretty sure.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, ma'am."

Elizaveta froze.

Gilbert?

She stammered out something she hoped was a thank you before hanging up the phone and sitting heavily in her chair.

She had fired her best clerk, and friend, all for naught.

She had effectively screwed over her business, and it was the wrong one.

Ever since she'd received that anonymous note telling her that a clerk had been sleeping with her Austrian husband, her life had been falling apart around her, and this was the final straw.

She pulled a gun out of the desk drawer, too caught up in the roar of her thoughts to hear Peter, the delivery boy, enter the shop.

"Miss Héderváry?" Peter paused just inside the doorway, arms full. "What are you doing?"

Elizaveta didn't hear him, raising the gun to her head.

Whatever was in Peter's arms dropped to the floor. "Miss Héderváry, don't!"

* * *

Because Peter had been there in time, Elizaveta was physically unhurt.

Due to her mental state, and her breakdown, however, she checked into a hospital.

The first thing she did the next morning was to call Alfred and tell him to come see her.

Alfred wasted no time getting there, worry overriding his resentment over losing his job.

Gently, almost nervously, he knocked on the door of her room.

"Come in," Elizaveta called softly, sitting up a bit more.

Entering slowly, Alfred closed the door behind him. "Hey..."

"Hello," Elizaveta greeted. After a brief moment of heavy silence, she spoke again. "I owe you an apology, probably the biggest one ever."

Alfred bit his lip, not sure how to respond. Eventually, he settled on, "What for?"

"For jumping to conclusions and firing you over them." Elizaveta sighed. "I received a note a few weeks ago saying that my husband was having an affair with one of the clerks at my shop. You're the only one who we have ever invited over so I assumed... Well, you know what I thought..."

"You thought I was sleeping with Roderich?"

"Yes... I... I'd like to offer your job back, with a major promotion. I'm going to be out of commission for a while, and I really need someone to run the shop. I can't think of anyone I'd trust more than you with that."

Alfred's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious. There are two conditions, though. You must fire Gilbert, and you must give yourself a raise."

"How much?" Alfred breathed, eyes growing wide.

"You're the boss now," Elizaveta reminded him, a bit of her old spark back in her eyes. "Do as you think is reasonable."

"I-I don't know what to say... this is amazing," Alfred breathed, his smile returning.

"Oh, one more thing," Elizaveta remembered. "After you fire Beilschmidt, promote Peter to clerk, and tell him to hire a new delivery boy. He deserves it."

"Yeah? How'd he finally impress you?"

"He stopped me from pulling the trigger."

"Whoa..." Alfred's expression turned serious.

"I'll be fine. I'm staying here until I'm better," Elizaveta promised. "Oh, speaking of, you're going to be a little short-handed today. Miss Kirkland called in sick."

"She did?" Alfred felt a stubborn little thorn of guilt in his chest, but he tried to ignore it.

"Yes. You may want to check on her," Elizaveta suggested. "She didn't sound very good."

"Yeah... yeah, okay. I'll check on her." The thorn was nagging him now.

"Thank you. Keep me posted on the shop?" Elizaveta requested tiredly.

"'Course I will," Alfred promised.

"Good," Elizaveta nodded. "I should never have doubted you."

"Hey, don't worry about it, 'kay? Just get some rest. I'll call you later."

"I'll look forward to it."

Alfred nodded. "I should probably get going. You feel better, okay?"

"Will do."

Giving her one more smile and another quick, "Thank you," Alfred made his way out of the room and down to his car.

It was time to pay Alice a visit.

* * *

Alice was not sick. However, she felt terrible. Any chance she had had of escaping the life of a cat lady had been dashed on the rocks last night.

As if to add insult to injury, her fat feline, Winston, climbed into her lap.

Making himself at home, Winston didn't even blink when someone knocked at the door.

Groaning, Alice pulled her fluffy robe closer around herself, wiping at her nose and eyes with a Kleenex as she hefted her cat onto the floor. She stood and opened the door.

The open door revealed Alfred, standing awkwardly on the welcome mat. He offered a somewhat sheepish grin. "Hey..."

"What are you doing here?" Alice sniffled, but her own damned politeness prompted her to step back and allow Alfred in out of the cold.

Gratefully, Alfred darted in out of the wind. "I came to check on you."

"How did you know I needed checking up on? I only called the shop, and Peter was the only one in."

"I went to talk to Elizaveta. She told me you called in sick."

"Oh. Is she okay?" Alice asked. "Peter told me there was an accident."

"Yeah, there was a big misunderstanding. But she's okay."

"Good," Alice nodded before pausing. "She sent you to check on me?"

"Sorta. Not important."

Alice flopped back onto her couch. "Well, here I am."

"So what's wrong?"

"It's... kind of a psychological issue."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Psychological?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand," Alice sighed, petting her cat.

"Hey, I was just asking." Alfred let Winston sniff his finger. "Never woulda pegged you as a cat lady."

"I'm not," Alice snapped. She reached over to her nightstand, picking up a letter. "I have a boyfriend, whether or not he was scared away by you last night. _Dear Friend, I can't believe that you haven't had a proper date. I'm kicking myself for allowing that horrible reality to occur. As soon as I possibly can, I'll sweep you off your feet and treat you like a true princess._ "

Alfred felt his heart skip a little. "He said that, huh?"

"That and more," Alice nodded, her eyes holding a strange emotion she never usually let show. It was love.

"Seems like a nice guy." Alfred was having trouble fighting his smile.

"Well... Not perfect..." Her face fell. "He didn't show up."

"Maybe something came up." Something was stirring inside Alfred's chest again, the same thing he'd felt receiving his letters.

"I should check my box," Alice suggested, perking up a little. "Maybe he wrote to me to explain."

"You should probably give him a little longer," Alfred pointed out. "Mail's slow, remember?"

"Yes, you're right," Alice nodded.

"So what are you gonna do today?"

"Probably write to my date," Alice admitted, petting her kitty. "Feed Winston. I might come into the shop later, if I feel better."

"Yeah? You should come by." Alfred straightened a little, proudly. "Elizaveta kinda left me in charge."

"Woah, that's a major promotion from jobless," Alice laughed, actually a little impressed.

"Right?" Alfred smiled a little more, sensing her feelings were genuine.

"Are you sure you want me to come in today?" Alice asked. "I know you're not very fond of me, and I wouldn't want to ruin your first day as boss."

"Hey, no worries," Alfred said quickly, feeling the guilt stab at him again.

"Whatever you'd like is fine with me. Hell, I'd probably come in now if you'd prefer."

Involuntarily, Alfred perked up a little. "Really?"

Alice was taken aback by his enthusiasm. "Well, um, sure... Are you short-staffed or something?"

Alfred mentally kicked himself for letting it show. "Ah... yeah. I have to fire Gil."

"What did he do this time? Let a customer hear him talking shit about them?" Alice snorted, standing and undoing her robe, allowing her pajamas to be seen.

"No. He, ah... slept with Elizaveta's husband."

"Oh, lord," Alice breathed. "No wonder the poor thing has been pissy lately. Now I have to come in, if just to watch you rip Beilschmidt a new one."

Alfred snorted. "I plan on doing it in front of everyone."

"Hold on, then, let me get dressed."

"Cool. Want a ride?" It slipped out before he could stop himself.

"I wouldn't mind a ride," Alice replied, surprised. "Why are you being so nice?"

"What, I'm not allowed to be nice?"

"After last night?"

"Yeah... I feel kinda bad about that."

"Oh, look, you are a human being," Alice teased before disappearing into her room to change.

"Thanks, I could show you how if you want!" Alfred called after her, teasingly.

"You hush!" Alice yelled back. In less than five minutes she returned, fully dressed.

"Ready to go? I think your cat is humping my leg or something."

"He's just marking you. You must smell like food. He's a fat little thing, but he generally is a good judge of character."

Alfred looked warily at the cat. "So... what does he think of me?"

"He likes you, oddly enough," Alice remarked. "Come along, Mr. The Boss. Don't want to be late, do you?"

Alfred smirked. "Definitely not. Can't wait to see Gil's face."

"Neither can I," Alice agreed, pulling on her coat.

Alfred led the way out to his car. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess. I tend to toss things in the back and forget about them."

Alice raised her eyebrows at the number of fast food wrappers. "I'm surprised you're not huge by now."

"What, you don't think I go to the gym?"

"No."

"You got me. I have dogs."

"Plural?" Alice asked, buckling her seat belt.

"Yep! Three of 'em."

"Three dogs. Well, that does explain that build," Alice shrugged. "You live alone other than them?"

"Yep! They've kept me company."

"What about that date of yours?"

Willing himself not to blush, Alfred shrugged a little. "Maybe she'll come around."

"What's she like?" Alice asked, trying to make conversation.

"She's super witty and smart and sweet," Alfred smiled. "Amazing..."

"It sounds like you really like her," Alice remarked, though her forest eyes twinged greener with faint jealousy.

"Well, yeah. You like yours, don't you?"

"Well, I think so, but I've never actually met him."

"You'll meet him soon, I'd guess. I'm sure he's gonna want to reschedule."

"I'll write him after work," Alice nodded. "Christmas is coming up, after all."

"So I'm guessing you want that sappy Christmas Eve with him?"

"Ideally, yes," Alice nodded.

"What do you want to do? Are you the fancy dinner type, or the watch cheesy stop motion movies type?"

"I'm more the go home and eat Christmas cookies type," Alice admitted.

"Man, I don't even get to the cookies first," Alfred laughed.

"That's why you need a cat."

"Cats are too small to jump up and give you a hug when you need it. Also, they're jerks."

"Not Winston. There's not a mean bone in his fat little body," Alice laughed.

"Yeah, but does he jump up and give you a hug?"

"He curls up on my stomach when I lay down," Alice countered. "He's like a little heating pad that likes me."

"Yeah, I've got three heating pads."

"Turn here, Jones, or you'll drive right past the shop."

"Hey, I work there, I know where it is," Alfred teased, making the turn.

"You were going to miss it."

"Was not."

"Were too." Alice unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No way!" Alfred parked the car and stepped out, bracing himself against the wind.

"It's bloody cold," Alice winced, doing the same.

"Yeah, it's probably close to zero out here. I might have an extra jacket in the trunk if you need it."

"Let's just get in the building," Alice decided, hurrying through the doors.

Alfred followed her, nodding in agreement. Once the door was closed, he raised his voice. "Hey, has Beilschmidt come in today?"

"He's in the back," Matthew informed him, trying furiously to get everything set up in the window before customers started arriving.

"I gotta talk to him. Beilschmidt!"

"Ja?" Gilbert called, strolling into the main floor. "Are we open already?"

"Don't worry about it." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Did the ol' bitch promote you or something?" Gilbert asked, raising a silvery eyebrow.

"Actually, yes, and the 'old bitch' also wanted me to inform you that you're out of a job."

"What?!" Gilbert looked shocked. "I didn't do anything!"

Alfred didn't know how much pent-up rage he'd been holding inside over the whole situation until his fist was making contact with the other man's nose.

Gilbert groaned, pressing a hand to his now-bleeding nose. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Oh, I dunno. Sleeping with Roderich? Making me get fired? Making Elizaveta want to kill herself? Take your pick."

"Rod's going to divorce that bitch anyway!" Gilbert protested as Matthew grabbed his arms and dragged him out.

"That's none of your business, asshole. Don't come back."

Matthew threw Gilbert out the door before returning to the store. "Um... Al? Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure, what about?"

Matthew pulled him into Elizaveta's office before answering. "It's my fault you got fired, and my fault about Liz, too..."

"What do you mean?" Alfred's eyebrows drew together.

"I found out about the affair. I left a note on her desk saying that one of the clerks was sleeping with Rod, but left out the names... I had no idea she'd think it was you, I swear."

"Did you know it was Gil?"

Matthew nodded. "I didn't want him to know it was me... I only know because he tried the same with Francis, and then told me he had managed to land Rod instead... If Liz had found out, fired Gil right after he told me, he would know it was me... It's stupid, but I thought it would keep him away from my husband."

"No, no, Mattie, I... it's not stupid. I get it. And everything's okay now."

Matthew hugged his brother tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Alfie."

"Me too." Alfred's arms tightened around his brother.

"I can't help but notice that you came to work with a certain young lady," Matthew remarked.

"What? She needed a ride."

"Why were you at her house? Peter said she called in sick."

"Elizaveta thought I should check on her."

"That's sweet," Matthew grinned. "You over your disappointment yet?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you looked pretty crushed last night, and you have a goofy look when you look at her now."

"What? I do not have a goofy look."

"Yeah, you do. I'll take a picture and show you later, but we need to finish setting up the shop. Only two weeks until Christmas, remember?"

Alfred snapped back to reality. "Right! What needs finished up?"

"We need to get the displays of the sale items up," Matthew reported.

"Got it. Let's get to it."

* * *

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I have nothing to excuse my behavior last night except sheer cowardice. I was afraid that, should you learn my identity, see my face, that you would stop talking to me. Ever since your first letter all those weeks ago, I have been glued to my PO box, waiting for the weekly letter from my Dear Friend._

 _I sincerely hope you can forgive me for being so afraid. I can say this, though. I desperately would like to beg you to consider giving me another chance. I will personally make your Christmas Eve the best one you have ever experienced._

 _Your friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I must admit I was disappointed when I realized you were not coming. Thoughts of my first date flashed through my mind. I couldn't even go to work this morning when I considered the possibility of our relationship ending before it had truly begun._

 _However, I completely understand. There was a period of time when I considered not showing up, either. I would be honored to spend Christmas Eve with you. I'll attach my address to the back of my letter. I can guarantee an incredible feast of sugar cookies and popcorn._

 _Your friend_

 _Dear Friend,_

 ** _x_**

 _You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to our date, princess. I will bring you a present you will never believe. I only hope you won't be disappointed when you see me._

 _Your Friend_

 ** _x_**

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I hope you're well. Sorry if this letter arrives a little later than usual. Postal services are so inconvenient this time of year. I'm counting down the days and hours and minutes until I finally get to see you in person. I'm sure you're going to be even more amazing than you seem in your letters. Because honestly, I've never met anyone more amazing, and I haven't even seen your face yet. Stay warm, and drive carefully. Drink lots of cocoa, or tea, or whatever suits your fancy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll see you soon._

 _Your friend_

* * *

The shop was packed full of customers that Christmas Eve.

It was almost funny how many people required last-minute gifts, but the clerks weren't laughing. They were selling, helping, preparing, and gift wrapping, trying to make every customer satisfied with their purchases. Even Raivis, the new Latvian delivery boy, was in constant motion.

Finally, though, the clock hit six-thirty, and the last customer headed out into the snow.

Alfred leaned against the counter, letting out a long breath. "Wow..."

Matthew held the master receipt, which was a good five feet long. "Wow is right."

"I feel like I'm gonna fall over." Alfred wiped sweaty hands on his pants. "I might, if one more old lady screams in my face."

"If one more person grabs me by the elbow, I'm going to explode," Alice agreed, giving up her attempts to keep her hair up. She took out the elastics, allowing her blonde hair to fall over her shoulders and back.

"Ugh... Christmas shoppers. They're demons," Alfred smirked.

"But we help them be happier demons," a voice sounded from the front door. A paler, thinner, sadder Elizaveta stood there, smiling at her employees.

Alfred's eyes lit up. "Elizaveta!"

"Hello, Alfred," the Hungarian woman greeted happily. "I'm so proud of all of you. I have a Christmas present for each of you."

She pulled out several envelopes and handed them out.

Inside each and every one of them was a check for $2500.

When he saw what was in the envelope, he thought he might actually fall over.

"Whoa..."

"Merry Christmas," Elizaveta grinned.

"Oh my god... I can't accept this, this can't be real..."

"It is. You deserve it, all of you."

Alfred gave her a hug. "Thank you... this is too nice."

"Nah, this is just the beginning. I don't have to support someone who thinks weekly piano repairs are a necessity anymore," the Hungarian grinned. "Anyone without plans tonight is welcome to come with me to a fancy Christmas dinner."

"I'd totally come if I could," Alfred smiled.

"As would I," Alice nodded, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"What are you up to?" Alfred inquired curiously.

"My date was rescheduled," Alice answered as the others talked to Elizaveta and or started the cleaning process. "He's coming to my house tonight."

"Oh, really? What are you two gonna do?"

"He... He wants to seal the deal and propose," Alice informed him, though she didn't sound very excited. The shop quickly emptied, Raivis leaving with Elizaveta, Peter with his parents, and Matthew with his husband.

"Whoa, really? Are you gonna say yes?"

"Well, probably... In all honesty, there's only ever been one other person I've ever liked like that, and he's unavailable."

"Oh, yeah? Do I know him?"

"To be perfectly honest..." Alice looked around, confirming that they were alone. "It was you. Isn't that funny, how life works like that? Of course, I figured it was a ridiculous fantasy, with my boyfriend so close, and I just try to imagine him a bit better than you."

Alfred felt his heart skip a little, and he couldn't help a smile. "You like me?"

"I did from the first time I walked into the shop. Why else would I try so hard to focus on your flaws?"

Alfred blushed a little. "Well, ah... I have a confession to make. Two confessions, actually."

"Two confessions?"

"Yep. First thing being that... well... I feel the same about you."

Alice snapped her gaze to meet his, her cheeks coloring. "A-and?"

"Um... I'm... I'm not sure how to explain this..."

"Try."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Alfred met her eyes.

"Dear friend, I hope you're well. Sorry if this letter arrives a little later than usual. Postal services are so inconvenient this time of year. I'm counting down the days and hours and minutes until I finally get to see you in person. I'm sure you're going to be even more amazing than you seem in your letters. Because honestly, I've never met anyone more amazing, and I haven't even seen your face yet. Stay warm, and drive carefully. Drink lots of cocoa, or tea, or whatever suits your fancy. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll see you soon."

Alice's eyes shimmered with happy tears. "I wrote that... But how?"

Alfred smiled warmly at her. "I read it so many times I memorised it."

"Dear friend?" Alice breathed, hardly daring to begin to believe what she was hearing.

"Dear friend," Alfred murmured, nodding.

"You've known since the restaurant, haven't you?" Alice asked, feeling a bit dizzy from her circling thoughts.

"Yeah... yeah, I have. I saw you with the rose, and I panicked."

"And you didn't tell me..."

"Like I said... I panicked. But I felt so bad afterwards."

"And now...?"

"Now, I have something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" Alice could not even breathe.

Alfred pulled something out of his pocket, and sank to one knee.

Alice covered her mouth, a happy tear escaping her wide emerald eyes.

"Alice... my dear friend? Would you please marry me?"

"Yes." Alice didn't hesitate. She sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around him.

Alfred hugged back tightly, feeling himself begin to tear up.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

"Do you have any more of that gold tinsel?" Alice asked, turning the tree so she could get to every branch. "This side isn't sparkly enough to attract customers."

"I've got piles," Alfred grinned. "How much do you want?"

"A decent handful," Alice replied, reaching her hand down from her position on the step-ladder. She and Alfred had volunteered to decorate the tree this year, and the rest of the clerks had thanked them graciously before scurrying out to enjoy the crisp December air.

Alfred gathered up an armful and carried it over to her. "Here, take as much as you want," he grinned up at her.

Rolling her eyes and trying not to grin, Alice took a handful of the sparkly tinsel. "Keep wrapping the false parsels, will you?"

Alfred pouted. "But they're all the way over there."

"Ribbons and bows, my dear," Alice reminded him, turning back to the tree.

Alfred poked her playfully in the ribs before placing the rest of the tinsel at the base of the ladder and wandering back to where he had been wrapping the empty cardboard boxes.

When the tree was properly bedazzled, Alice carefully climbed down the ladder.

"Hey, come help me curl this ribbon?" Alfred requested.

"Coming," Alice grinned, hurrying over to the counter.

"I'll never understand how you work this magic," Alfred laughed, handing her the box.

Alice took the ribbon and the scissors, expertly curling the ribbon. "It's not that hard. I'm just good at presents."

"Mhm, sure, but I got you the best present last year."

"I believe I topped it this year," Alice smirked.

"Oh, did you?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"You know I did. It will come a bit late, but only a couple months from now," Alice grinned.

"To be fair, I helped you with it."

"For like two seconds, doing the thing men think about all day every day," Alice shot back, handing him the finished box.

"It was more than two seconds," Alfred snorted.

"No, I think I remember," Alice giggled.

"Me too," Alfred laughed. "I like to think I did all the work."

Alice shot him a look. "That was seven months ago, and you've done nothing since."

"I have too. Look at me, I'm wrapping packages. I bring you tinsel."

Alice folded her arms over her chest.

"Here, I'll even wrap your gift like a Christmas present. Wanna see?"

"Go ahead."

Grabbing an extra bow, Alfred reached over the counter and stuck it to Alice's seven-months-pregnant baby bump.

 **The End**


End file.
